


Febuwhump 13: Unfortunate

by orphan_account



Series: Febuwhump 2020 [13]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Other, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter sometimes wished he could just get wasted and forget about all his responsibilities. Of course, due to Spider powers, he couldn't.
Series: Febuwhump 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620904
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Febuwhump 13: Unfortunate

**Author's Note:**

> Lil angsty fic with no plot.  
> This prompt was like really difficult so ya

The music vibrates throughout the house and people danced and bobbed to the beat. Flash had invited most people to his party so it was absolutely packed. Peter, Ned, Flash and Brad all began playing beer pong- Peter and Ned losing miserably due to Ned's drunk aim.

They were drinking at 16 which was technically illegal but Spider-Man was off-duty so who cares! Peter was only a tad upset that he couldn't get drunk but more glad that he could watch out for the three wasted boys.

  
  
He watched the ball bounce off the table for the tenth time that night. He sighed as Brad managed to get it in the cup and prepared himself to drink yet another shot. Peter drank it in a single gulp, wincing when it's bitter taste burned his throat. He watched with cautious eyes as to where Ned was stumbling around and shot his arm out to grab him when he came close to walking into a table.

Why’d he come if he was just supervising? It was just his luck that he was unable to just relax and forget about responsibility for just 1 night. He carried the world on his shoulders everyday so why couldn’t he just leave it for the night? 

He shook himself off and considered leaving early. What was the point if he couldn't get wasted, right? Peter switched on his phone, wincing at the bright light, and shot a quick text to Tony asking to be picked up. 

He was done here.


End file.
